


Enclosed by you

by bleuett



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Retired Bucky, Slice of Life, Soft Bucky Barnes, They love each other so much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, taking a bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuett/pseuds/bleuett
Summary: Steve returns home from a mission, tired and weary and Bucky takes care of him.Chest to back, thigh to thigh, Steve’s head tucked under Bucky’s chin. Steve kissed Bucky’s clavicle and wished he could burrow into Bucky’s ribs, beating heart and lungs, for Bucky to carry him safe and for them to be intertwined always, atoms and particles becoming one.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 17
Kudos: 164





	Enclosed by you

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff and Bucky and Steve loving each other, please let me know if you liked it!
> 
> I'm @bleuett_ on twitter and buckyber on tumblr

Steve opened the pastel green door to their small brownstone, immediately placing his shield down in the foyer and closing the door behind him. He was exhausted to the bone, dark blue uniform sticking sweatily to his body and he wanted nothing more than to strip right there and then but the need to see Bucky first won out. 

Steve walked further into the house and stood at the entrance of their living room decorated in soft browns and greens. It was early in the evening, a warm breezy summer day, the perfect temperature to have the windows open and no need for the AC. The breeze filtered through the open windows, softly fluttering the curtains. Steve could faintly hear the sounds of the neighborhood kids playing outside. 

But his attention was solely caught on Bucky napping on the floral sofa that Steve thought was hideous but Bucky had loved from the moment he’d seen it. Steve had been and always was weak for Bucky and would buy him every ugly floral sofa that existed if that was what he wanted, just to see that shy smile Bucky had when he was indulged and spoiled. 

Bucky was laying on his side, knees tucked to his chest and covered by a sunflower-ridden afghan. His wavy brown hair fell in soft wisps around his face, a particular curl lay across his mouth and would flutter every time he breathed out. 

And Steve couldn’t help himself, he’d missed him so much over the last week of the mission, and he found himself kneeling on the floor by the couch, head on the small space under Bucky’s chin. He stared up at him, the gentle flow of his eyelashes, his full cheeks so different than when he had first come back to Steve just starting to recover from being the Winter Soldier. He was so different now, less muscle and more fat, gentle and soft in the way he talked and moved, such a contrast to the hard lines and roughness of Steve’s own body.

As if sensing Steve, Bucky’s eyes blinked open slowly and he immediately smiled upon seeing Steve. “Hey there, sweetheart,” he said, voice scratchy from sleep, and placed his hand on Steve’s cheek, caressing his under eye. 

His voice and touch soothed Steve like nothing else and he turned his head to kiss Bucky’s palm, a benediction of his love, “Bucky,” was all he said back.

“I’m glad you’re back, Stevie,” Bucky said and it was a testament to how well Bucky knew him that he didn’t even mention or ask about the mission. 

“So am I,” Steve said and tilted his head to place a chaste kiss on Bucky’s lips. How could he not, with Bucky looking so fondly at him, eyes crusty and cheeks warm and pink from sleep, streaked with pillow creases. 

Bucky sat up slowly, the afghan pooling on his lap. He was shirtless, and Steve could see a sliver of the white sleep short shorts he was wearing that he’d found in the women’s section of some store. They were a soft cotton, with a blue ruffled bottom hem and decorated with a variety of green cacti. They always rode up and showed the soft of Bucky’s thighs; they were probably Steve’s favourite of Bucky’s clothes. 

The soft pudge of Bucky’s stomach was right in front of Steve so he placed a kiss on it and stared up at Bucky adoringly. He wanted nothing but to worship every part of Bucky’s body, from his thick arms to his delicate ankles.

But he was tired and weary and Bucky noticed like he always did because he reached for Steve’s hands and held them in each of his, running warm skin and warm metal over Steve’s knuckles. “How about I run you a hot bath?”

“That sounds heavenly,” Steve groaned, and stood up to pull Bucky to his feet.

Like the rest of their house, their washroom wasn’t huge but it did have an iron clawfoot tub that Bucky adored. It was too small for two men as big as Steve and Bucky, but they both loved it because it meant there was no space but to have their bodies molded together, as close as their atoms would allow. 

Bucky ran the water, testing its temperature with the underside of his right wrist and once satisfied that it would be warm enough for two men who always were perpetually cold, he turned to Steve and began undressing him. 

His hands were gentle, unstrapping buckles and tugging at harnesses and rough unforgiving fabric, making sure to run his hands soothingly over Steve’s skin as it was uncovered. It warmed Steve that the only time Bucky had to touch something bloody and dirty and rough was when he touched Steve’s uniform. Retirement and a life lacking violence and filled with gentle soft things looked good on him, and Steve looked forward to the day when this last bit of roughness in their lives disappeared.

When the last bit of his uniform was stripped away, Bucky guided him into the tub and Steve reached for him, clasping his metal hand as he moved to turn away. “Not going anywhere, Sweetheart,” Bucky said, squeezing Steve’s hand, “let me take care of you first and then I’ll join you.”

Steve nodded, too exhausted to speak and watched through slitted eyes as Bucky rummaged through the cupboard filled to the brim with assorted shampoos, body washes, soaps, oils and bath bombs. When Bucky had first seen Steve’s two in one shampoo and conditioner and generic brand name body soap, he’d been so appalled that he had immediately taken Steve to a store that sold only natural and organic body care products. Steve hadn’t thought there was anything wrong with the products he was using, but Bucky was sensitive to smells, especially artificial ones, and so Steve had made the switch to natural products without a second thought; anything to ensure Bucky’s maximum comfort. Plus, the products did make his skin soft and smelled delectable, even more so on Bucky. Steve loved placing his nose in Bucky’s silky hair and guessing what shampoo he’d used that day.

Bucky returned with three reusable bottles. His favourite store sold reusable bottles that you could refill with your favourite products each time you ran out and Bucky had insisted that everything in their house be reusable or kind to the environment. Steve loved him so much.

Bucky started with Steve’s hair, gently massaging the shampoo in and scratching at Steve’s scalp just the way he liked. He paid careful attention to every strand of hair, at the base of his scalp and behind his ears.

“Lean your head back in the water for me, love,” Bucky said quietly, and washed the shampoo out of Steve’s hair when he did.

Next came the conditioner, and as they waited for it to set in, Bucky began washing Steve’s body with a washcloth and a body wash that smelled of peaches. He was focused on the task, moving Steve’s pliant body this way and that. He washed along Steve’s neck and underarms, up his forearms and to his fingers, paying attention to each nail bed. He smoothed the washcloth down Steve's chest, paying careful consideration to Steve’s cock and balls, holding them gently in one hand. There was a warmth in Steve’s belly, but this wasn’t erotic nor did he get hard; he only felt cared for and loved by Bucky. 

His legs were next, the washcloth making patterns of the hair on his thighs and calves as it made its way down to his feet. The same dedication given to his hands was given to his feet, Bucky dipping the washcloth between each toe and gently scrubbing down the arches and soles of his feet. 

Bucky washed and squeezed the washcloth of the soap before making the same journey down Steve’s body again, washing the soap off. He returned to Steve’s hair and Steve tipped his head back into Bucky’s large hands to rid his hair of the conditioner. 

He sat in the tub as Bucky drained the soapy water and refilled it again and he raised a wet hand and slid it up Bucky’s shorts and along his thigh, rubbing the crease between leg and hip. “Join me?” he whispered. 

Bucky gave him a smile in return and slid his shorts to the ground, every part of him bare to Steve’s eyes and Steve couldn’t and would never get enough. With a hand to his back, Bucky prompted him to move forward and slid behind Steve, pulling him to his chest. Chest to back, thigh to thigh, Steve’s head tucked under Bucky’s chin. Steve kissed Bucky’s clavicle and wished he could burrow into Bucky’s ribs, beating heart and lungs, for Bucky to carry him safe and for them to be intertwined always, atoms and particles becoming one. 

Bucky kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms around Steve’s chest, the water rippling around them. Steve traced the grooves of Bucky’s metal arm and thought of how delicate it now was, used only for soft happy things, for baking and knitting and translating love to Steve’s skin. They stayed in the tub, watching the the light stream through the frosted window of the bathroom, illuminating the leaves of the tropical plants Bucky had crowded on the windowsill, basking in the presence and touch of each other. There was no need for words, save for the few murmured terms of endearment.

When the water cooled, Bucky toweled them both down with giant pink fluffy towels and led them to their bedroom. He pulled their duvet up and they both lay down on their sides, facing each other and as close as they could get while still being able to see each other’s faces. The duvet cover this week was a lilac colour and decorated with wispy peonies; Bucky loved to change the duvet cover every week, and they had an assortment of different covers in the linen closet. Steve loved him for it, always stared fondly, chest tight with affection at Bucky’s excitement when it came time to choose a new duvet cover. 

They stared at each other now, Bucky’s arms around Steve, over his hip and under his neck, Steve’s hand on Bucky’s jaw and cheek, tracing the curve of his bottom lip. The pink sheer curtains above the bed let in the muted light of the evening and highlighted the curve of Bucky’s cheek and the shadows of his eyelashes, warm against his skin. 

The only sounds were the singing of birds and the rustling of leaves outside and their quiet breathing. It was peaceful and Steve felt safe and content in Bucky’s arm, the soft beating of Bucky’s heart against Steve’s ear. He could already feel his eyelids drooping and he kissed Bucky’s chest over his heart. 

“Go to sleep, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured and tucked Steve closer against his chest.


End file.
